User talk:Atheist723
Welcome Please stop redirecting the H.I.V.E. Worker page to the Worker. Netherith put the redirect in the other order for a reason. 12:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Iconic Powers Please answer the question for me. How many passive and active Iconic Powers can you have? I'm not at level 10 or 22 yet but I read about Iconic Powers on this wiki. Please post a reply on my talk page. My profile name is Supersaiyan3400, type it in the search box and click the everything tab in the search results. You'll see my name in the search results. Response You can get as many Iconic Powers as you want, as long as, you don't mind not utilizing some of your standard power trees. Template locationinfobox Got a problem with that template. I was adding all speedster races (Races) and wanted to use that tamplate, but it won't show the images i uploaded, so I included the images in the page below the times. How do I use that template to show the images? --Yancor (talk) 09:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template locationinfobox thanks 4 the answer. I'll go through the pages and fix it. :) --Yancor (talk) 08:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hello Atheist723, while I venture out to expand the The DC Nation Wiki, I ask if you would like to become one of our official affiliates. Thank you for your time and please respond at your earliest convenience. Thank you. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 03:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Items Deleted previous posts as they were just cluttering up the page. The socket bonus works now. Just use | Socket bonus = (just make sure there's a big S''', small '''b) Paska9 (talk) 15:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) cool to see people still edit this thing :) (Darkrift1989 (talk) 06:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC)) Tell wikia to remove the accounts Orga4000, rickchampions and leave Majin Ghidorah (formerly called Lucas Kruuse) which is my current and original account. How do you invade others' lair? I am a Warrior. 12:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) If you want to do T3 Raids the best time is on the weekend (Fri - Sun), I found out that because it's the weekend like 50% more people go online. No one Queues for T3 raids, usually amatuers or noobs do. An organised player creates a group by speaking on the LFG channel. Usually is you queue, you end up with uneven roles like for example (4 Healers, 1 Controller, 2 Tanks, 1 DPS) because the group wasn't organised. I hope this helped. An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 11:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for editing my pages (Power, Heal over Time, Power over Time, etc). They look more professional! ^ ^ An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 11:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) just to let you know, there is already a page on critical healing magnitude. You spelt it critical healing (magnituide). An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 14:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) True, sorry didn't come to mind. An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 14:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh really, Redirect it or delete it. ^ ^ Well I know there is quite a few games that call it that. An0nYmOUsLy DaRk (talk) 14:58, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Exobate Data: Ursa You have reverted my edits... Please leave this page as a deletion candidate. There are no links to it anymore and the new, rightly spelled page resides under Exobyte Data: Ursa. Thanks. No information is lost. It was just a spelling correction. BTW, same goes for Plans: All-Natual Soder and Plans: All-Natural Soder. Datasentinel (talk) 10:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wikistaff tag Hi, I can see why you have removed the wikistaff tag from the inactive admins, but why from the active ones too? Not a huge issue, however I am curious. Datasentinel (talk) 22:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Request for Comment: Census Data Hi Atheist723, please provide some input at Forum:RFC_-_Census_data. Thanks, Datasentinel (talk) 14:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi, please see through that screenshots do not display elements of the game's UI unless those are about the UI. If you don't have screenshots without UI, please do not post screenshots. Thank you. Datasentinel (talk) 08:32, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Please turn OFF the GUI elements before you make a screenshot. Screenshots like the Medusa one should not be uploaded. If you are on PC and play via Steam you can use Steam's screenshot function (F12) for screenshots with UI and the game's screenshot function (F9) for screenshots without UI elements. For the latter you just need to disable the UI for screenshots in the game settings. Datasentinel (talk) 09:56, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Building a Power Base Atheist723 - Summary: Made a new character now and didn't see it, dunno about earlier. ::I think you must be at least level 25 for augments, so you wouldn't see it on a new character unless you level him/her up to level 25 and beyond. Datasentinel (talk) 19:37, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Atlantean Seahorse Hi, I checked and the item is indeed there for me on the episode vendor, so I guess it becomes available after you get it via collection completion mail. Another possibility would be that you don't see it if you are in event mode. Datasentinel (talk) 08:28, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Combat Rating vs combat rating Hi, could you explain to me in a few words why it needs to be Combat Rating so hard that you feel tempted to correct the orthographically correct combat rating, please? Combat rating is not a name on its own and thus the capitalization outside headlines is just plain wrong English. Besides the academic view, I find it really hard to read through texts where every link is capitalized, just because the according wiki page is - rightly - capitalized. I would really like to understand what makes you do that, because it baffles me. On a related subject, I think it should be 'Additional Lore' instead of 'Additonal lore' in the section headings. Datasentinel (talk) 01:08, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :Because it is written as Combat Rating in the game? :I'd say section headings have no need for capitalization other than for the first word, or for proper nouns (or game-designated proper nouns like Combat Rating). However, it is not a big deal, do as you wish. :Atheist723 (talk) 04:28, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Characters Section Sorry, but the placement of the characters below every other section on the instance pages makes no sense at all. I am undoing it. That section belongs below the introduction and before map and walkthrough. Datasentinel (talk) 10:16, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Feel free. I'm not super convinced about it either. However it seems odd to put the spoiler warning in the Walkthrough section beneath them. Atlantis: The Throne for example - "Atlantis Risen" in the maps is basically the biggest spoiler there is in the whole episode. :Atheist723 (talk) 12:43, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Nothing Special Hi. Just a quick note that I answered to your image reupload at File_talk:Cross-Faction_Play_Indicator.png Datasentinel (talk) 13:23, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Time Cap Gear Max Item Level Hi, I have made a template for this, so we don't have to edit all those pages again, when the next update comes. Please use instead of spelling it out. When an update comes, just one edit on the template page will be necessary. Regards, Datasentinel (talk) 15:53, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome. The text on the pages at the moment may still need to be tweaked to make sense in line with this development, though. Does this look better? :Atheist723 (talk) 16:51, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the DC Universe Online Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on my Talk Page and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 18:37, June 3, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One